Many buildings, particularly residential homes, have rain gutters surrounding the edges of their roofs for facilitating water discharge. Gutters prevent ingress into the fabric of a building by channeling rainwater away from the exterior of the walls and their foundations. In one common configuration, water from a pitched roof flows into a trough, typically made of metal, that is suspended beyond the roof edge and below the projected slope of the roof. Water collected by the gutter flows into a downpipe, which eventually discharges the collected water at a sufficient distance away from the walls of the structure.
Rain gutters may often become clogged by debris, particularly falling leaves from surrounding trees. In this case, the entrance to the downspout may become obstructed, resulting in the failure of the gutter to perform its intended function. Gutter cleaning is a necessary part of home maintenance, and current tools that assist users in doing so don't effectively allow users to pull the debris under the gutter hangars without moving their ladder. Most, if not all, similar tools also can't safely hang on any extension ladder, making users hold onto them while on the ladder. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to address these issues by providing users with a gutter cleaning tool that is more efficient and offers more functions than similar tools today